Adam Taurus vs Juri Han
Adam Taurus vs Juri Han ' Description ''Round 2! ZackAttackX vs Bloodstarz22! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Juri Han is seen walking away from a knocked out Sub Zero, but she is teleported away before she could eat him like she promised. Adam Taurus, after finishing off Master Chief, looked upwards. A board read "Yang Xiao Long has been eliminated by Jango Fett!" Adam chuckled to himself before getting teleported into darkness. Both Adam and Juri are teleported into a new arena, spikes and lava all around the arena. Adam faced Juri and smiled. Adam: You're certainly a cocky fighter. Juri laughed to herself. Juri: You have no idea! ???: FIGHT OR YOU'RE BOTH DEAD! Adam took this by surprise. He smiled to himself before unsheathing his sword, and with both hands, tilted it at an angle and pointed it at Juri. The female villain readied her fist and feet, ready to strike at any moment. HERE WE GO! DBX Juri instantly fired a purple projectile at Adam; the faunus quickly avoided the attack and lunged at Juri. Adam managed to impale Juri with the sword, striking her several times before slamming his fist into her gut, slamming the female villain into the ground. Juri got up from the ground just in time. As Adam swung his blade at Juri, the female fighter countered the attack with a Kasatushi, instantly teleporting behind Adam and striking him in the spine with the rear end of her foot. Adam was sent forward, but Juri instantly met his hand with a punch. Adam instantly punched her in the gut with his other foot, knocking her into the air. With a combo of punches and kicks, Adam managed to catch Juri into the boundaries of the arena, nearly causing her to crash into spikes. Juri quickly leaped into the air, avoiding another sword strike from Adam. As Adam turned around, a kick in the face sent him crashing into one of the spikes, enraging the animal and causing him to be thirsty for Juri's blood... Adam swung his blade once more at Juri, but the female countered the attack once more with a Senpusha, driving her foot into Adam's head several times. Adam was sent crashing into the ground. The creature quickly rolled to his right, avoiding a smashing with the foot by Juri. Juri: This is fun! As Adam swung his blade at Juri, too many times to remember, Juri activated her Feng Shui Engine, giving her an extra speed and strength boost. With a combo of Fuhajin's and Senpusha's, Juri sent Adam crashing into the wall. Adam, enraged by the combo, could only play the defensive as she rushed at Adam. Adam: Some fighter you 'ought to be! As Juri activated her other ultra, Kaisen Dankairaku, Adam swung his blade at Juri, striking the female villain across the chest. The ultra combo was instantly put to a rest as Juri screamed in pain, blood rushing from her chest. As Juri's focus went to the wound, Adam seized the opportunity to put her to rest. Adam swung his blade into Juri's arms, instantly detaching them off her body. Juri screamed more before Adam swung his blade into Juri's right eye, crushing the engine and causing her to drop to the ground. With a swift movement, Adam took off Juri's head with his very own blade. Adam sheathed his sword, wiping the blood off of it. Adam: This was too easy. Adam turns to walk away from the scene, but is teleported into darkness before he could do anything else. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Adam Taurus! Adam is the victor with 13 votes for victory while Juri only had 3 votes for victory. ZackAttackX moves on to the semifinals with Adam!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant